Summer's Melody
by beverlyru
Summary: It's a fight between the half angel/ demon 'Ludington' brothers and the full demon 'Akron' brothers for the hybrid angel Summer Valentine Le- Ray.
1. Dedication

**Dedications:**

_Thank you to all my friends and family. For making what I thought may be impossible- possible.  
I dedicate this to my best friend, _**Bonnie,**_ who was always there for me since childhood._

_I also dedicate this to _**Jasmine**_, who always been there when I need her the most._

**~Beverly Ru**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_ Summer, the season, is passing by so fast. Now my 8th grade year is over and I am onto high school. Everything, is going by too fast. Nervous? Yeh, since I'm new to this school, city and state. I need a pause in life. Sometimes I wish my father would come back from the heaven above and visit me and the rest of us (the family). I know he's out there somewhere and one day I'm going to find him; I'm going to bring him back home. I don't believe that he passed away because I know he's still watching over us. But now I need to focus on the "reality", school. Here I come high school, make it the best for me._

_- Summer Valentine Le- Ray_


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

The sun was bright today as it shined with glory and honor. The rays beamed on my tanned skinned face. Birds of many kinds chirp with joy as they frolic outside in the summer's heat. Today wasn't as hot as yesterday or the past couple of weeks that has gone. Today, must I say… is the first day of school, high school, freshman year.

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock that settles on my nightstand next to the bed. I heard my older sister, Autumn, waking up our younger brother, Daemon, but was the same grade as I am. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes lightened my skin color a bit and my hair color, golden brown, looked exactly like Autumn's hair- perfectly straight and thin with layers. It glowed as I stood where the sunlight hit my room. I looked at myself again and I thought… _I'm pretty short. I guess five feet isn't as tall as I thought._ I changed into something more presentable. I wore a black spaghetti- strap top and light blue shorts that was half my thighs. I pulled on my white ankle socks on and then grabbed my red checkered Vans and tied them on. I grabbed my black backpack and headed out of my room while I brushed my hair.

"Morning Autumn," I whispered, "Is Mom awake yet?"  
"Not yet, but I'm driving us to school today because you know… Mom she intends to be late at times," exclaimed Autumn.  
"Autumn! Summer! I'm finished!" yelled Daemon. Autumn and I both shushed Daemon and pointed towards Mom's bedroom.

We got into Autumn's car that was given to her last year when she turned sixteen. It was silver and it's a BMW. Today was a beautiful day and the wind was gentle. Autumn dropped Daemon and I at the front of the school and she drove off towards the student parking lot. I looked at Daemon who had already started walking without me. For the first time Daemon looked decent. Daemon didn't look like Autumn nor me. He looked more and more like our father. His hair was long and medium blonde, but thin and partly covers his lovely oceanic blue eyes. Daemon's pearl white teeth shines when he opens his mouth, but sadly, he hasn't smiled since our dad had "passed away" or we assumed and no matter how much I try to make him laugh he never really shows his true smile to the world. He looked back at me and stood there waving his hands to me. He wore a plain white V- neck t-shirt and loose baggy jeans that sagged couple inches down from his hips. He wore an heirloom that was always passed down to the man of the house in our family.

"Hurry up Summer. Geez you're so slow," yelled Daemon who held a blank expression as he quickly glanced at the pretty girl that walked passed him quickly as she blushed with a smile appearing on her angelic face. Daemon then looked back at me.

"I'm coming!" I quickly rushed over to him. We walked side by side. Many people looked and stared at us because we're new to this school, city, and state. I heard many people whispering to their friends that we were both gorgeous and almost unbelievable. I smiled gracefully because today was going to be awesome. Nobody knows who we are… most likely what we are.

Daemon and I went our separate ways in the hallway. I head towards the A hallway while Daemon went to the M building. I studied the school's campus ground and looked at everything around me. I heard a thud and then someone tapped my shoulder. I quickly spun around and looked up. There he was… someone who looked gorgeous almost like an unbelievable dream that's waiting to happen. He stood tall in front of me and smiled as he began to speak…

"I'm guessing you're new because you're holding the school's map."  
"Uhh yeah. Hi, I'm Summer Valentine Le- Ray, but you can just call me Summer."  
"Ha-ha. I totally forgot to introduce myself to you. Hello, my name is Logan Harrison Ludington, but you can just call me Logan."  
"Nice you meet you Logan." I heard his brother from behind and he jumped on to his back and gave a loud holler to everybody around us. His brother looked just like him. Identical twins, very hot and slim, but muscular and in perfect shape. They both had bright blonde hair with streaks of natural golden brown highlights. Their eyes are light grey and they both wore plaid long sleeves and basketball shorts.  
:"HEY! I'm Jacob Darrell Ludington and you can just call me Jacob! You must be Summer! Ha-ha… yeahh I eavesdropped on your conversation, but anyway how are you?" questioned Jacob.  
"I'm fine and thank you for asking."

_**DINGGGG**_

That was the bell and I saw Logan and Jacob walking away and heading for their next class, but I have to say… I was falling for them both and I don't know who to choose because they are both equally the same unless I get to know each other's personality better then I can know which one is the best out of them. I silently walked to my classroom: A-5. Biology. I grasped the doorknob and held it tightly as I quietly opened the door, but it squeaked and moaned as I opened the door. I suppose I wasn't as "ninja" as I thought I was, but I walked in and the teacher looked up. Mr. Reed, the old professor who was looking at the new seating chart he just made and had corrections on it. He gave me a wave to come to him. So I did. He was quiet and minutes passed until finally he looked up at me face to face. He soon smiled and knew that I was new.

"Miss Summer Valentine Le- Ray, your seat is next to Mr. Oscar David Akron. Please take your seat," said Mr. Reed. I stood there and looked around and Oscar stayed still and watched my every movement. I walked over and took my seat next to him. His eyes were pitched black, but for some reason it looked nice on him. He looked over his shoulders and stared at me, his hair was all spiked up and he had snake bites on his lower lips. I could tell he wore no make- up yet his eyes were naturally dark. His skin was pale and he showed no emotions towards anything. Oscar slightly opened his mouth. For the time being, Mr. Reed was explaining the class rules and privileges that we could gain. He showed us where everything are in the classroom and much more.

"Hello," whispered Oscar. He didn't look at me in the eye, but looked at my wrist which I had a bracelet back from my old home. My bracelet was blessed long ago by the general of the area.

"Hi."  
"My name is Oscar David Akron. I have four other brothers and one of them is my twin. I am fourteen years old and I am the second youngest in my family… and you?"  
"Oh. I am Summer Valentine Le- Ray. I have one younger brother and an older sister. I am also fourteen years old and I am also the second youngest in my family."  
"If you want to know anything more just ask me."  
"Um, okay."

I heard Mr. Reed coming to Oscar and I. I quietly slouched in my seat and looked outside through the windows that covered the north wall of this room. I grabbed my notebook from my backpack and quickly sketched a Blue Jay couple yards away from the glass window. I love to draw birds when I see them and I could see that Oscar had been watching me this whole time. Oscar reached over and grabbed my notebook out of my hands. He glanced at each page that I had drawn on and I struggled to get it back from him, but he wouldn't let me. He quickly grabbed his pen from the table in front of us and turned to a blank page and wrote:

You Are Mine.

He finally gave it back to me and I stared at him while he gave me a wicked smile of his. I took my wooded pencil and wrote: _How do you know that is true?_

Because if someone takes you away from me.  
I will get you back no matter what  
you can't run nor hide  
and this I shallfollow.

He gave me back the notebook and I just stared at his neatly hand written writing. I was shocked at what he wrote and he was going to keep his word until he can have me for himself, but I know he must be bluffing or joking around. He grabbed his pen and quickly added something:

Believe me Summer.  
Even if the 'Ludington' boys  
they will not cross my path with you.  
Forever you will be mine and this cannot be escaped.

He snickered at what he wrote and gazed into my eyes as I just stared at my notebook looking clueless. I was hoping for this to not come true because I was in love with the 'Ludington' boys. I didn't want them to leave my sight nor hopes. I could feel the gravity on myself as if it gotten ten thousand times heavier. I began to breath faster and deeper. I forced myself to run out of the classroom and into the restroom. I could hear Mr. Reed yelling at me when I passed him. I vomit into the trashcan that was next to the sink. I felt Oscar's presence around me still. There's something peculiar about this boy. For one thing I am sure of… Oscar David Akron is NOT a normal human being or if he is a human at any chances. There's only one explanation for me to know, but it can't be completely one hundred percent accurate, but I believe he is a demon. The creatures that are from the dark areas of this universe and that are the complete opposite of me- an angel. Oscar must know I am an angel because of my spirit that lays within me, but why does he wants me and what does he want from me?

I grabbed my water bottle which was in my backpack. I didn't notice I had my backpack on my back when I ran inside. I felt stupid because it looked like I ditched class. I still felt uneasy even after I took a gulp of water.

I heard loud footsteps toward the door and it swung opened. I saw in the doorway was Oscar. I choked on the water that I was drinking to regain my energy. I spit it out and saw the evil in his cold eyes. He knew that I found out what he was. He took one step inside and closed the restroom's door. Turned around and locked it from the inside somehow and started to walk towards me. He was much quicker than I thought. He grabbed both of my hands and shoved me against a wall. His breath smelled like fresh mint and he didn't look angry or happy. I struggle to get at least one of my hand free, but his grip was too tight and I whined in pain. He smiled as he saw me trying to get away from him. He took one of his fingers and his nail pierced into my skin and left a scar. I finally realized the scar was the letter 'O' and my left wrist started feeling like it was burning inside. I try really hard to get out of his grip now and so I decided to kick him, but when I finally realized I was paralyzed.

"You knew," I said, "You know what I am… am I correct?"  
"Aha. Yes Summer. I already know that you're an angel and that's why I'm keeping you. Like I said… you are mine and nobody else's. You will belong to the 'Akron' brothers, but mostly me of course. I always wanted an angel girlfriend. I've been watching you ever since you came here on the surface of this world and you're not leaving this world either. Nobody can help you now and not even the 'Ludington' boys will ever know you are my possession. Even if they are half angel and demon- I still over rule them every way."  
"Wait… Logan and Jacob are half and half? I thought they were human beings and not… No. I am not your possession and I will never be your possession."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My powers are greater than stupid half and half. I am even stronger than you… a hybrid. You won't stand a chance against me so that's why I am positive that you are going to be by my side forevermore and if you struggle then it's much more fun for me."  
"I have my rights and my freedom! I already had fallen for 'Ludington' boys they're all I want right now. So don't even bother trying to get me with you because it's not going to happen and just leave me alone."

His grasp on my wrist grew tighter and I felt weaker and fell to the ground. He still kept his hands on my wrists and just looked at me on the ground. He pulled me up so our face met each other and he looked at me for a long time without a word. He didn't hesitate when I spoke those words. I knew he didn't care what I had to say.

"Summer Valentine Le- Ray. No matter what you do and I mean this. You will not escape me and I will try to find a way to demolish those foolish dogs that you call Logan and Jacob. They are nothing to me, but a measly brat that needs to get off this land before the 'Akron' will."

"I should've known that you were going to cause trouble."  
"Aha. Yes, you should have known because now you are in much more trouble than before."

I looked at him and wanted to kick him so badly. He still held onto me and I try to figure out something that will let him go of me so I can be free and run away from him. I wanted to fall into the arms of Logan and Jacob. I want to tell them I know their secret and I promise them I won't tell anybody about it. I also want to get out of this world at the same time because I can't stand Oscar and his weird ways and family. I started to cry and Oscar looked at me with worry. He let go of my arms and it dropped to my side. I stood there letting the tears come out of my eyes and rolled down my face and it dripped on the floor. Oscar came closer and tried to hug me, but I pushed him away and walked to the sink to wash my face. He looked at himself shamefully in the mirror for what he had done to me.

"Hey look I'm sorry for what I've done. It's just I really like you and I want you."  
"Does it look like I want to be with you?"  
"No, but can't we just work this out please?"  
"No."  
"That's a straight answer that I didn't want."  
"And what are you going to do about that."  
"Nothing… for now."

He unlocked the door and headed outside. I wiped my face with a dry paper towel and looked at the new scar he left for me. I wondered why he wrote the letter 'O' and that's it. Just an 'O' and nothing else, but what does this suppose to mean.


End file.
